To Win by Distraction
by Forbidden Tomatoes
Summary: Prompto and Noctis are battling it out in Mario Kart, but Prompto just can't seem to win. Naturally, he has to cheat his way to victory.


"No, no, no!" Prompto exclaimed, throwing up his controller as his half of the screen went momentarily black. "Noct, you can't keep doing this to me."

Noctis didn't even take his eyes off the screen. "Doing what?" His voice had a teasing edge to it. He knew what he did.

As soon as the kart was back on the road, Prompto took off. "See, now I'm in tenth place. Tenth!"

"Hey, at least you're not last," Noctis said, shifting so that his head rested on Prompto's forearm. The weight on his arm and the ends of Noctis' hair ticking him made it very difficult to efficiently move the controller.

"Nooooct, you're doing it again!"

"What? I'm just relaxing against my boyfriend."

Noctis crossed the finish line, followed later by Prompto. The results showed them in third and ninth, respectively.

As the music that announced the next race was about to start sounded, Prompto lightly shoved Noctis off of him. "Meanie," he muttered.

The race countdown began, and the two of them readied their remotes to settle the score. Prompto had already been distracted by Noctis twice, and he was determined to beat him this time.

Leaning forward in a frantic determination never helped anything, but that didn't stop Prompto from doing so every time he passed another kart. By lap three, Yoshi had made it up to second place; Mario was in first.

The sight of the character's dumb red hat right in front of Prompto on the home stretch of the course lit a competitive fire in him. He put all his effort into one final attempt to pull up in front of Noctis-but not before he crossed the finish line.

"Ha! First place that time," Noctis said with a smug grin. "I told you I could win at this game."

Prompto pouted. "The last two times you messed me up," he countered. "This time you just got lucky."

As the screen changed to show the final results, the gears in Prompto's head began turning. It wasn't enough to get his boyfriend to stop being a cute distraction; he had to cheat, too.

"Okay, next round I get to choose your character."

Noctis gave him a puzzled look. "Why? I'm always Mario," he pointed out.

"That's exactly why." Prompto figured that if Noctis wasn't familiar with the character's driving, he'd do just bad enough for Prompto to pass him. "You owe it to me for playing dirty."

He paused for a brief moment before sighing. "Fine, go ahead."

With the first player controller now in hand, Prompto returned to the character select screen. He pressed a few buttons in succession and returned the controller to Noctis with a flourish. "Now you're _Baby_ Mario, baby," he said with a wink.

Noctis took the controller and turned back to the screen to pick a course, failing to hide a small smile. "Prom, that was awful," he said.

Prompto crawled over to him and kissed his cheek. "Aw, was it really?" he asked in a playful tone. He was beginning a revenge plan.

"Terrible," Noctis responded. "Just for that, we're playing the one that ends in Rainbow Road."

"Aw, what? Unfair, you had time to practice that one like eighty times!" Prompto whined, dramatically falling onto a smug-looking Noctis.

"Your fault."

"Ugh, fine," Prompto complied.

He let the couch serve as his backing to sit against. Occasionally he would glance to his right to check if Noct was still paying attention.

After the first race ended with Noctis and Prompto in first and second again, Prompto sighed. He was closer that time, but not enough.

"Noct, stop winning," he commanded, squeezing his way between Noctis' back and the couch to wrap his arms around him from behind. "It's mean."

Noctis turned his head so that he was looking at Prompto from the corner of his eyes. "What, you want me to just let you win?" he asked.

"I should say no…but yes," Prompto pleaded. "Let me win, just once."

"Nope." Noctis turned his attention back to the screen. "You have to earn it."

Prompto pouted. He knew that Noctis was still going to do everything in his power to keep his winning streak, even if he was playing it off like he was joking. So, he just had to get back at him in his own game.

Before the next race began, the two repositioned themselves so that Noctis was sitting snugly in Prompto's lap, with Prompto watching the screen over Noctis' shoulder. He hooked his arms around Noctis' middle so he could steer in front of him.

The races following went relatively the same—Prompto won one of them—ultimately landing them on the unholy Rainbow Road. This was where Prompto was going to have to mess him up.

It was only a matter of moments before Noctis took the lead again. Prompto eyed him a few times, smiling to himself. "Y'know, I don't think I've told you enough lately that I love you," he said casually.

Noctis breathed a laugh. "What?"

"Mh-hm." Prompto leaned over to him and kissed his cheek. "Love ya." Keeping on the track while moving was serving up to be a difficult task, but he'd have to make it work.

"Don't do what I think you're doing."

"What, the prince is observant, now?" Prompto teased, placing another kiss on his jaw.

He was still able to keep his eyes on the screen, but Noctis was trying to squirm away from Prompto as he received several more small kisses down the side of his neck.

When Noctis finally turned his attention from the screen to confront Prompto, he lost control of his character. The moment he opened his mouth, Baby Mario went careening off the side of the multi-colored track and into the void of space.

"Prom, c'mon!" Noctis exclaimed as Prompto laughed hysterically at his victory.

"Your fault," he returned. "You got distracted."

Prompto was now in fourth, Noctis having been left behind in eighth. He continued kissing Noctis occasionally in the places along his neck he knew would drive him crazy, now more because he wanted to rather than for the purpose of revenge.

Right as Prompto could finally see the finish line, his line of vision was suddenly obscured by Noctis, who had tossed his controller to the ground and fully turned to kiss Prompto on the lips.

Noctis lingered for only a few moments, hovering a few inches from Prompto's face with both arms splayed on either side of him against the couch. "You're trying to drive me insane, aren't you?"

Prompto smiled. "It's what I'm good at," he replied.

"I can agree to that."

Noctis closed the gap between them once more, meeting in an affectionate kiss. All the while, Prompto fumbled with his controller, still pressing the acceleration button.

"Noct," he breathed when they broke for air.

"Hm?"

A huge grin broke out on Prompto's face as a whirring sound came from the screen. "I win."

Noctis scrambled for his controller, trying to regain some placement, but it was too late. The eleventh racer crossed the finish line, leaving Noctis unmoving in last place. Sighing, he put the controller back down.

"And that's what happens when you stop paying attention," Prompto said with a laugh. Noctis simply fell back to the ground beside Prompto and shook his head.

"Alright," he said, "you bested me. Now you know how to win at anything."

Prompto tossed his controller down alongside the other one. "I know, I'm just _so_ irresistible."

"Definitely," Noctis agreed, gently placing his arms around Prompto's neck and bringing him in for another kiss. This time Prompto complied fully, closing his eyes and enjoying his embrace.

The two of them barely even registered the sound of the door opening. It wasn't until Gladio's voice reached their ears that they stopped to look at the two figures standing in the hall with grocery bags.

Ignis kept walking, seemingly unphased, but Gladio rolled his eyes. "Can you two do anything without it ending in a make-out session?" he asked.

"Nope," said Prompto and Noctis in unison.

"At least try not to leave the controllers lying on the ground," Ignis called from the kitchen.

Gladio began walking to the kitchen. "And you better stop all that so we can play, too. I call Princess Daisy."

Prompto sighed, letting go of Noctis. "Fine, but you can't shove me off the road this time."

"No promises."

With all four controllers ready, the group chose their characters and decided on a course. Even though they all raced to their full ability, nobody could beat Ignis.

When Prompto noticed Gladio was beginning to look particularly frustrated, he leaned close enough to whisper in his ear. "I think I know a way you could try to mess him up."

* * *

 **This was really cute request from stephicness on Tumblr. Requests are open and I've got none left, so feel free to send any in to promptis-imagines!**


End file.
